Plain Jane
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: Ever wondered about the people in the audience who watched the fights during punch out! Well this story is about one face in the crowd who loved Mac from the start. Her problem. How do you get a rising star to notice you? especially when you're plain.
1. The facts

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Punch Out!! I do not own Doc, or Mac. But I do own Elizabeth and Catherine, the rest of their family.

Authors Note: Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The facts  
**  
I could feel it all around me the cool breeze on my skin as I lay here. Outside, birds were chirping away annoyingly. Pulling the covers closer to myself in hopes of maybe, maybe falling back asleep. My eyes still shut refusing to wake up and start the day.

Why can't I be normal and sleep in on the weekends?

Sighing I know that I should probably get up already. Slowly if not surely making my way out of bed and into the washroom. Nice hot showers to jump start my system. Another all nighter followed up with an early morning, wonderful. Stepping out the shower and following the regular routine of getting ready. Many minutes later I'm staring at my reflection; I see a tired girl. With messy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, who was squinting at the mirror far too much. Me, being the very definition of average.

I walk back to my bed and see my glasses on the nightstand, making a grab for it and putting it on. The world became so much clearer, the paint in my room was turning into a nasty yellow and was in need of a new coat of paint and the furniture was old and beaten. Everything looked so much better without glasses. Grabbing the brush and taming my hair to look presentable was fairly easy. Well I was ready, walking downstairs and heading straight to the kitchen.

Let me give you a typical morning for me.

1.) Make coffee  
2.) Cook breakfast  
3.) Grab a small bite as I cook

this is my usual morning.

"Lizzie did you cook breakfast again?" came a voice from behind me. A woman in her fifties stood there in her pajamas. Her face showed signs of age, her hair was starting turn Grey from time but her eyes still twinkled with youth.

"Morning mom"

"I told you so many times already to leave the cooking to me. It's your health that makes me worry." said Allison Ayre as she sat down at the table.

"It's nothing mom" I cheerfully make my way to her, placing the plate of food on the table.

"Besides I want to help out. Anyways I better get going to work now" quickly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Take care Lizzie and remember don't talk to strangers on the way to work" she warned. As she takes a bite out of the scrambled eggs.

I couldn't help but laugh at this statement.

"Mom I'm seventeen and I've been working at the same place since I was fifteen. I'm pretty sure walking to work won't be any different." As I make a grab for my bag at the far end of the room.

"Lizzie you will always be my baby little girl in my eyes. Is it so wrong to worry?" she asked sternly.

"Of course not"

"Why don't you just go out and date that nice David boy already. At least I would know that the chances of you getting jumped on the street would lessen" she says in a tired manner.

Unless he rapes me first, that little pervert.

"Not this whole dating speech again" I groan.

"How can I possibly not bring it up? One day me and your father won't be around. Your brother is living in another state. That leaves you with no one Lizzie"

"Can we finish this later? I'm going to be late" I interrupt. Annoyed that she was bringing this up again.

She nods. Taking that as green light, I walk to the entrance of the house and head out.

The wind is blowing and it's pretty nice out. Walking out, I start my daily 20 minute walk to the floral shop. Looking around, I see everyone starting out their morning. Slowly but steadily everything will just start to rush for no apparent reason. It was maybe 15 minutes into my walk until I see them. They can't see me because they're way into the training program but it's been like this for the longest time.

Biking past me at a moderate pace is Doc and behind him in a pink tracksuit is his new protégée. Stifling a giggle from coming from my mouth as they pass me. Seeing them every morning really did make my morning walk. I can't help but smile at the duo, working their hearts out to become the best of best. Show the world what they can do, kind of deal.

Before I know it, I'm at the store putting my bag away in the back with a large smile placed on my face.

"You saw them again didn't you?"

Breaking me out of my revere, I see Catherine the owner of the store standing before me. She was a rather plump woman who was around the same age as my mother.

"Yeah, still taking the usual route. You would think after awhile they would decide on something new." I laugh softly.

"So how are you auntie?" me trying to change the topic.

"Don't you try and change the subject god daughter"

Ignoring her, I go straight to watering the plants and counting our storage.

"If you like him why don't you just let me introduce you to him?" continued Catherine.

"To who?" ahh playing dumb was always my favorite card to annoy her. Rolling her eyes at me and my immaturity.

"Don't play coy with me Elizabeth Ayre. I've noticed that glow that comes to your face every time someone mentions his name or every morning when you see him jogging past you."

I smile at her innocently still acting as if I don't understand.

"Mac!" she says almost growling at me.

"Oh, him?" I say, waving my hand in the air to dismiss the subject.

"Baby girl don't you try and pull that 'I-don't- give-a-crap-attitude' on me" she says in a haughty manner. I know she's really just being playful with me. I would really hate to see her angry.

"I just find it funny that he wears pink of all colours" I say as calmly. Ignoring the rapid beating of my heart.

"Uhuh, darling you've been going to all his fights since he started out! Following his career! Now he's becoming a rising star. You need a little recognition. Don't you think I haven't noticed those treats you've been slipping into Jerome's lunch bag."

"I don't know what you're talking about Auntie"

"How about an example, would that help freshen up your memory? That one time after he lost a fight you slipped in a fortune cookie for him that told him 'he would win the next match'. Do you remember now?"

For a moment I paused mid-step. How in the world did she remember that? The glasses on my face almost fell off in shock.

"How?"

"Darling trust me, I know"

I could feel a blush coming to my face.

"Why don't you let me just do this one thing for you?"

No one spoke for the longest time. I continued doing my tasks in silence. My mind buzzing with activity about the topic, trying to ignore the nagging voice in my head demanding that I take up the offer. The day passed without the topic being brought up again. My shift finished and it was time to head home and start dinner.

"See you tomorrow Auntie" giving her a hug before leaving the store.

"Take care Lizzie" she says affectionately, her embrace almost cutting of my oxygen supply.

Walking home gave me the opportunity to just relax. The sun slowly making its way to the other side of the planet. With the sky being painted in various colours of orange, purple, pink, and red. It was beautiful. It was one of those moments that I wished that I could paint but art wasn't really my forte.

Entering the house and automatically starting to make dinner. We all ate that night; me, mother and father. After cleaning a bit more, I walk upstairs to my room and try to study.

My brain isn't absorbing all the information that I'm reading and all I could think about is how I got this way.

Why don't I just date David? He was no slouch in the looks department. Slightly built, short blond hair, light blue eyes. To make the whole package perfect he was rich.

'He would buy you anything you desired' said a voice in my head.

Sighing I knew why every time he asked my out the answer was always the same. It was all because of one person. Closing my eyes, I remember how this mess started.

Catherine insisted that I come and see Docs newest project in action. Me, being the complaisant person agreed to go with her. The moment he stepped into the ring, I knew that I was in trouble. There he was in all his glory known as Little Mac. Which hardly made sense to me; he was a hunkering 5'7, heads taller than me. His short jet black hair, stunning blue eyes, it didn't hurt that he was extremely well built. There he was standing in the ring ready for a fight.

I remember asking Catherine who he was. She smiled proudly at the boy and informed me that was Docs newest boy. I could barely look at him, my heart kept racing at high speeds and this was just from looking at him. My eyes were dazzled believe it or not. But I had to look, I needed to know how the fight went. He was amazing; I couldn't help but cheer for him loudly. Although the people around me would glower at me occasionally. He was knocked down rather roughly at one point. It looked like for a moment he wasn't about to get back up.

At the time, I remember thinking he must be better than this. His eyes, there's fire in those eyes. He was destine for greater things.

"Get up Mac! Get back up! Your better than this!" I screamed. My throat getting scratchy from all the screaming but I ignored the uncomfortable feeling.

Maybe he heard me, maybe he didn't. Only me, Catherine, and a handful of people were cheering for him. He looked at the crowd for a moment and stood up.

'Yes get back up! Show them how much better you are!' I thought.

The matched ended with Mac knocking the opponent down. My heart swelled at the sight of him standing in the middle of the ring smiling. How I wanted to treat his bruises. Everyone was crowding them. Looking at Catherine, I made an excuse of how my mother told me that I needed to be home the moment the match ended. She tried to stop me from leaving but I was determined to go. I was far too nervous to meet him in person. She let me go.

After that, I attended all his fights. At the end it was the same story every time. For the longest time I did this. Slowly though people saw the potential in him and soon he had his own fan club, who followed him around. He even picked up a girl. They have been dating for a few months now but I have sufficiently observed her to consider him a trophy boy. Something nice and famous to hang off her arms as she walks down the streets.

Her name Isabella Taylor. Considered to be the belle of the ball if we ever held one. A shapely person, attention whore, obnoxiously rude, long cherry red hair, 5'5. Yeah that was her.

Shall we compare?

Elizabeth Ayre. The observer. Petite, plain, a bit anti-social, medium length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears glasses, 5'1. Yeah that's me nothing too exciting.

I didn't trust her. Maybe I was just jealous but I know that I'm not crazy. She has that look in her eyes. One that I didn't trust every time I saw her. The weird thing is at the start of their relationship she was at every match but now she rarely ever comes. When she does she looks impatient for it to be finish. Sometimes she looks as if she doesn't even get worried about the bruises he was receiving.

Groaning I open my eyes and look up the ceiling.

Can't help but ask aloud "what ya doing with a girl like that?"

Sleep, Sleep. That's all I want. And so I try. Eventually the darkness came and took me away.

Morning came quickly and it was exactly the same as yesterday. I see them pass me again. But I resolve to myself not to care not anymore. I'm nothing special. Besides it's against my morals to steal a person who is committed to another.

Arriving at the Cathy's floral store. I go in, my bright smile nowhere to be seen. Auntie doesn't ask and knows better not to. The day goes by and finally my shift is over. Me and Aunt Catherine were in the back of the store. I decide to tell her.

"You have to stop Aunt Catherine"

She looks at me confused. "Stop what Lizzie?"

"Telling me I should talk to him. Or that you want to introduce me." I answer seriously.

"And why not?" She asks.

"Because Auntie! Right now it's superficial, I don't even know him."

"Exactly let me set it up then" She says exasperated with me.

"Auntie, he' taken already!"

"Oh that hussy? He deserves better! Lizzie baby you're an amazing person. I know this person, I know him, and I know you. Between the three, his personality is better suited with you"

I don't know when I started to cry. But I was bawling my eyes out. Maybe it was because I felt so inferior to Isabella Taylor. Or because I knew that I had no chance. Or because the truth hurt me so much. Me the one who shows no emotion, me the one who is always so composed. I'm so stupid.

"I'm nothing compared to her!" I blubber out.

This was so stupid. All because of my superficial adoration for him. So what if I got worried every time he got hurt? Everyone got worried as well. So what if I wanted to be the person to cheer him up when he's down? Everyone wants to cheer him up. So what if I want to be another reason to fights for. Everyone wants to be the driving force of someone.

Everyone wants this don't they? Everyone feels the same right? I'm so superficial.

The tears blurring my vision. I need to go home and cook. Me, Elizabeth Ayre shouldn't get so caught up with guys. I'm better than this.

Grabbing my bag, I leave the back area. Walking out the front, I see we have a customer. My eyes are wide, the tears are still falling.

Why god? Of all days! There he is in all his glory and here I am in a complete mess, crying my eyes out.

In a hoarse voice I call out to Aunt Catherin.

She quickly comes out to greet the customer.

I can't look at him. For him to see me like this for the first time and it's like this. I need to leave.

"Mac! What are you doing here?" she asks in a surprised voice.

"I need flowers for Bella" he says uncertain if this was a good time.

'It's for her, it's for her, he must love her, you have no chance.' my mind whispers over and over to me.

"Give me one second" Auntie replies

I'm already trying to walk out. Get out of there; get some sense and control of myself. He's there to buy flowers for her. Reality is setting in. I really had no chance with him.

"Lizzie!" Auntie calls.

Making me stop mid-step to look at her.

"I have to go home. Dinner still needs to be cooked, rooms need to cleaned, and I'm falling behind with my lessons. I can't stay for dinner this time."I knew she was going to insist I stay for dinner.

My voice was shaky but I tried to keep a composed face despite the tears. Auntie sighs for a second. He stands there curious at the exchange.

"I'll see you tomorrow Auntie" I say, offering her a forced smile to not worry her. Before I know it, I'm out of the store running. I feel his eyes follow me as I leave the store. Running home.

Home reaches my vision and I enter. Mom asks what's wrong but I tell her its allergies. She doesn't believe me but doesn't press further. Finish all my chores. I walk into my room and collapse on the bed. Not even bothering with trying to study it was so pointless. Placing my glasses on the nightstand.

Laying there in my bed. Closing my eyes, just feeling the cool breeze on my skin.

"You're so stupid Lizzie" I say to myself.

Why did I suddenly lose composure like that?

'Maybe you've been bottling this up for the longest time' whispers a voice in my head.

Maybe the voice was right. Get a grip Lizzie. I chided myself. Tomorrow, I apologize to auntie. That's it. I'm going to forget about him. This idolism is getting out of hand and it's interfering with my life.

"Tomorrow I get him out of mind" I say resolutely to myself.

But as I fall asleep I still can't help but think he belongs with me. Talk about obsessive crazy.

"Stupid crush" I murmur. Finally falling asleep.

* * *

Authors note: Alright first chapter tell me what you think. Only constructive critcism only if you have a problem with it. Flames I really thin they're pointless and it doesnt help the author to grow creatively. So be nice ;p


	2. The peace

**Chapter 2: Peace**

Mornings are never pleasant to people who have been crying their eyes out the previous night. You wake up feeling absolutely terrible, almost as if a train hit you the night before. Getting up I showered, and dressed myself for school.

Walking downstairs, I head into the kitchen and begin as usual. This morning, I decided that a little gift must be prepared for Auntie. The whole; I come in peace, white flag sort of deal. I cook breakfast quickly and start baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

When mom finally came, I was pretty much finished. Placing the newly baked cookies into a little canister.

"You're up earlier that usual," I see her sit down at the table.

Closing the lid and slipping it into my bag, I see my mother looking at me curiously. Waiting for an explanation.

"I'm guessing you're wondering about the cookies then?" She smiles knowingly at me and nods her head in confirmation.

"I kind of blew up on Auntie yesterday," I answer sheepishly.

"A bribe then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope she can forgive me." Mom stands up and embraces me she strokes my head just like when I was a child.

"She will don't worry about it," she says soothingly

"Now hurry up and skedaddle, you're going to be late for school." she gives me a little nudge to go already. I smile and I feel like something is going to happen and really it's going to make all the difference.

"Alright, bye mom!" And I'm off, out the door and jogging lightly to school. Although, running in a skirt is never really a good idea. Coming to a slower pace when finally my eyes are greeted by a prestigious looking building. This was my school and truthfully, I was the girl who didn't belong there.

Passing through the gates, I see all the cliques coming together and chatting quietly amongst themselves. They all ignore me as usual, another boring day for me. Apart of me really did want to be normal and have friends. But this was Percy Prep, a prestigious school for the wealthy and the only reason I managed to get here was through a scholarship. My quiet nature didn't help me either, most people consider me a snob.

An annoying bell soon begins to ring signifying that we had better enter the building quickly. With all the students rushing and pushing to get in. It was always a battlefield to get to class on time. Walking at a brisk pace, my feet automatically bring me to the class and to my seat. So begins another day of education.

My mind drifts away and they're caught up with all the silly thoughts of what happened. All those harsh words and tears that was all pent up inside. Come on Lizzie, you're better than this. My eyes wander around the class and I see her there sitting perfectly, like a regal queen. Passing notes and whispering to her friends eagerly. Did I fail to mention that Miss Taylor is in all my classes? Yes. The horror of it all.

Class passes quickly and soon I am in a similar room like last time. This class also passes quickly by noon we finally get a break from it all. Everyone buzzing around quickly and in my daze I failed to notice the girl in front of me. We collide and our belongings are sprawled all over the floor. Quickly making an attempt to retrieve my belongings, I mutter a quick apology. Glancing up I meet the forest green eyes of Miss Taylor.

"You should watch where you're going. Or you'll end up plowing through people like that," she glared as she picked up her things and walked away.

"It's not my fault you take up half the hall way," I grumble out of annoyance. Walking into the cafeteria, I find an empty table and make camp.

"Lizzie!" came a voice; my eyes are greeted with Beatrice. She was around Isabella's height but her hair was a platinum blonde with matching blue eyes. I nod at her as she sits down beside me.

"Thanks for lending me this," Beatrice gave me one of those dazzling smiles that would catch a boys heart in a moment as she handed me back my book.

"Your welcome, did you like it?"

"Yeah, although I did wish that Dorian didn't have to die," came her melancholic reply.

"Beatrice!" came the shrill scream of a harpy.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, Bell is going to keep screaming if I don't hurry over." she threw me an apologetic smile before leaving me. Of course Beatrice wouldn't have lunch with me, she was Isabellas' friend and so she was forbidden to eat with the peasant as they have dubbed me.

Even from where I sat, I could heart her loud voice talking about him. It grated my nerves to hear what she was saying. What was even more infuriating about it was that some guy had his arm wrapped around her waist. I scowl at this so called friendly gesture but really who was I too care?

The day went by quickly and soon we were all released. With all the students filing out, I made my way to the floral store. I see the store and walk in.

"Auntie," I see Aunt Catherine emerge from the back and greets me.

"Hello darling how was school?"

"Normal and I'm sorry" I pull out a canister for her.

She laughs at my peace offering and instantly gives me a bear hug.

"It's alright, although I don't forgive you completely." came her curt reply.

I stare at her with pleading eyes, hoping that the puppy dog eyes will work.

"Oh cut it out, you know that won't work on me." she laughs.

"What you can do for me is deliver this to Jerome for me"

"What is it?"

"A snack and you can bring these cookies with you as well, if you do this then you're completely forgiven,"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." snatching the little basket and making my way to the door.

"As always," she smiles and urges me to hurry. Rolling my eyes, I walk in peace to the warehouse that he was often at.

My mind was trying to block out all the possibilities that he might be in there. This was an easy job, go in and get out. The stupid butterflies wouldn't go away and the closer I got, the more it felt like a hammer had replaced my heart.

Without even noticing I came to the metal door. Staring at it for a moment, I take a deep breathe and finally enter. The warehouse had a ring, punching bags, everything a boxer would really need.

"Kitten!" came a boom voice. My eyes dart to the source and there in the middle of the empty looking warehouse was Jerome "Doc" Louis, standing there by himself. Miracles do happen! My heart was overjoyed and saddened. Geez, I'm a walking contradiction.

Making my way to him, I throw my arms around him.

"What brings you here Kitten," he says affectionately.

"That wife of yours sent me here with goodies." I laugh. His laugh really was contagious.

"Are those cookies!" he exclaims.

"Chocolate to be exact," his reaction was priceless. It was as if I said the magic words.

"You better not be teasing me, if this is one of those tricks you and Cathy concocted. So help me god," He scowls and his arms are crossed.

I muster up the sweetest smile and hand him the canister.

"Scouts honor," I say while raising my hand. He opens the canister and his eyes glaze over.

"Last time I call you a liar," he murmurs. Picking up one and taking a bite.

"Here, Auntie wanted me to give this to you as well." His eyes glisten at the mention of more snacks.

He opens the basket and scowls.

"Fruits," he mutters dryly.

"Hey don't blame me for that, that's from Auntie," I say, holding my hands up.

"I better get going," I was happy, my mission was over and there were no complications.

"Awww, have some cookies with me first. I feel a bit guilty eating them by myself," he begs with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to still do." Biting my lip and contemplating what to do. It really has been a long time since I last hung out with Doc. He really knew how to tug at my heart strings.

To break me out of my thoughts was the sound of the door opening. It felt like the world froze on me. Well more like the whole warehouse went quiet and the only thing that I could hear was footsteps. Doc seemed rather keen on ignoring who ever it was that entered the building, since he just kept going on and on about why I should stay a bit longer. As much as I loved him, I couldn't help but lament at the situation he unintentionally placed me in.

"Hey Doc," came a new voice.

This seemed to snap him out of his rant. He looked at the newcomer and his smile grew.

"Oh Mac, I was wondering where you went. I've wanted to introduce you to this person for awhile now."

Oh, he did not just say that. I felt my cheeks flare up from embarrassment. My back was still turned to him and really, I had no inclination to turn around.

If it was possible it seemed as if his smile grew wider. Of hell no, this was a set! My eyes glared at Jerome "Doc" Louis. His eyes seemed to glimmer with mischief, this was a premeditated meeting.

Doc motions for me to turn around and it would be pretty preposterous to shake my head and say no. I turn slowly and there he is and this time, I'm not in tears. His eyes shine with recognition as his eyes meet mine.

"Hello," my voice weak as I give a small awkward wave.

"Mac, this is my little Kitten," he says proudly.

Despite the situation, I can't help but roll my eyes at Docs introduction. He really knew how to make me feel less nervous.

"Elizabeth Ayre," my voice softer than usual. My eyes refusing to hold his gaze, it was too much really.

He walks closer and soon the distance between us has shrunk and he stands there for a second before he speaks.

"The names Mac," and he smiles.

* * *

R & R = D


End file.
